


Sex Arcade: Discipline

by gregdonovan



Series: Greg Donovan at the Sex Arcade [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Kidnapping, Maledom/Femsub, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregdonovan/pseuds/gregdonovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic based on the Sex Arcade pictures drawn by sabudenego.  This story features non-consensual sex and violence towards women. If these topics bother you then you should avoid this story.</p><p>The Sex Arcade has devised a new technique for motivating their unfortunate Subjects.  Greg Donovan is called in to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about an evil person, and an evil organization, doing evil things to innocent people. The main character in this story, Greg Donovan, is by any reasonable viewpoint a psychopath. In fact, pretty much every character is a psychopath, reveling in the pain and misery of others. The only non-psychopaths are the Subjects of the Sex Arcade and none of them are given a choice about being there.
> 
> Proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> This story is based on the Sex Arcade Femshep picture (NSFW):  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/sabudenego/318171/Sex-arcade-Booth-008-Commander-Shepard

**Sex Arcade: Discipline**

  
  
  
Greg Donovan crossed his legs, resting his right ankle on his left knee, as he leaned back in his chair.  He opened the book in his hands and spread the pages wide in his lap.    
  
"I imagine that a man with your background can recognize what those manuals were based on," Monsieur Sabat said.  Sabat sat at a desk across from Donovan.    
  
"No shit.  It's like I'm back in the fucking Army."  
  
The pages in the book he held were a standard 8.5" x 11" size, with black text on a plain white page.  The cover was a thin, flexible cardboard sheet, with a white center edged by purple.  The front cover read:  


SEX ARCADE MANUAL: 1-03

  


SUBJECT DISCIPLINARY GUIDELINES 

  
  
Donovan flipped to the back page and looked at the page-number.  "235 pages.  Jesus Christ.  You guys really need that many regulations to run this place?"   
  
"Most of the book is made up of examples of the guidelines in use and how they were violated in the past.  But that is just one manual we use here.  There are several more if you'd like to read them," Sabat said.    
  
"Yeah, that sounds great and all. But I just painted my apartment and I'm gonna go sit there and watch the walls dry.  While punching myself in the nuts."  Donovan looked Sabat  in the eyes.    
  
"Time really flies when you're doing that."    
  
"I'll take that as a no," Sabat said.    
  
"Don't ever let anyone tell you you're a dumb guy."  
  
"Have you considered our offer?" Sabat asked.  
  
"I have.  The details were a little short on what I'd be doing exactly.  I wouldn't mind working for you guys though; the employee benefits will suck in the best way possible.  But I already have a job," Donovan said.    
  
"Yes, your body-guarding job.  This will only be a part-time job.  It would only require you to come in and do several hours of work per day as needed.  You would be paid after the completion of each shift."    
  
Donovan flipped through the manual as he thought.    
  
"That would be workable.  What is it I'd be doing?"  
  
"We were impressed at your self-control the last time you were here.  I'm referring to the incident with Zelda," Sabat said.  
  
"I didn't think that was a problem," Donovan said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh it wasn't Mr. Donovan.  If it had been our Security personnel would have explained the matter to you very clearly."  
  
"But we often have problems with our clients in moments like that.  We carefully screen each person that enters our facility but its often impossible to know how they will  react in the heat-of-the-moment.  The clients themselves are often surprised by their actions afterwards.  Which makes your discipline a pleasant surprise and why we are offering you this job," Sabat said.    
  
"Which is what exactly?" Donovan was growing frustrated asking the same question.    
  
"We've started a new initiative at our facility called 'Motivational Conferences.'  I'm sure you realize it can be a challenge keeping the Subjects . . . 'motivated' in their work.  We have methods that are used directly on the Subjects themselves but their are limits to how much stress we can apply before the Subject is rendered worthless to us.  The conferences are designed to overcome the current stress limits," Sabat said.  
  
"And the Motivational Conferences are some new form of torture you sick bastards have cooked up?"  
  
Sabat gave a wry smile.  "Actually these are the same techniques we've used in the past; only the target is different.  Instead of the Subject themselves being stressed we apply our techniques on someone the Subject cares about while recording the proceedings.  The video is then shown to the Subject whose performance we want to improve.  Its worked marvelously so far."  
  
"And you want me to help you make these videos?"  
  
"Yes, we would like you to perform in these Conferences for us Mr. Donovan," Sabat said.  
  
"Let me get this straight.  You want me to torture and rape some poor innocent woman, record myself doing it, then force that poor woman's friend to watch the recording?  All to make that other poor innocent woman be more enthusiastic about her own torture and rape?"  Donovan looked shocked.  
  
"If someone says you are a dim-witted individual, Mr. Donovan, do not believe them."  
  
The fake look of shock faded and Donovan gave a big smile.  
  
"Where do I sign up."  
  
  
Donovan looked around the room he had been led to by one of the skimpily-dressed Sex Arcade assistants.  The floor was covered with cold tile, designed to resist stains, gently sloping towards a large metal drainage gate located in the center.  The only light was a single spotlight projecting a cone down on the floor.  To anyone inside the cone of light, the rest of the room would appear pitch black.  A chain hung down from the ceiling and metal rings were bolted to the floor, designed to be used to secure some unfortunate person's hands and feet.     
  
Donovan went back over the script he had been given while he waited.  
  
"You don't have to memorize everything in here," Sabat had said.  "Just follow the general outline.  And you can improvise where you like as long as you follow the guidelines we gave you about the Subjects.  You should read up on the manual before your first recording."  
  
Donovan put the script down and leafed through the manual again.  


SEX ARCADE MANUAL 1-03

  


SUBJECT DISCIPLINARY GUIDELINES

  
  
PREFACE:  
_  
Fear is a great motivator for the people_  
_\- Joseph Stalin  
_  
_This manual explains the proper techniques and procedures to be followed when handling disciplinary problems involving the Sex Arcade's Subjects.  
 _  
_Given the nature of the Sex Arcade's business, and given how Subjects are recruited into our organization, Subject discipline poses a unique set of challenges not encountered in any other business.  The guidelines set out in this manual are the product of careful research and extensive trial and error.  When implemented correctly, these guidelines will ensure a healthy and motivated Subject workforce.  
_  
Donovan skipped forward.  
  
_Hard limits:_  
_These techniques are not to be used under any circumstances:  
_  
_-Asphyxiation_  
_-any type of constriction or trauma to the airways  
      -this includes all types of choking-play or breath-play  
_  
_-Cutting_  
_-the use of any edged implement to cut the skin of a Subject or cause bleeding   (Using edged weapons for intimidation is allowed under carefully controlled circumstances)  
_  
_-Burning or freezing_  
_-anything that will burn or freeze a Subject's skin including: lighters, torches, heated metal, liquid nitrogen or other chemicals, and dry ice  
      -In short, anything that can permanently kill part of a Subject's skin no matter how small  
_  
"There go all my ideas," Donovan muttered.  
  
_'You've got plenty of other ideas inside that nasty brain of yours.'_  
  
'Yes but they're not nearly as fun as a choking, burning, freezing, cutting session.'  
  
The voice in his head belonged to a psychic who had identified herself only as Omega.    
  
_'We want to be able to keep using the Subjects after this video is over you know.'_  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a door opening and three Sex Arcade assistants entering leading a fourth, nude woman.  The nude woman had padded shackles securing her hands in front and padded shackles with a short chain connecting them around her ankles.  The shackles were custom-made by the Sex Arcade, designed to hold a person's hands and feet without leaving serious bruises behind.  A blindfold made from purple silk covered the captive's eyes.    
   
The assistants led the blindfolded captive to the light and padlocked her hand-shackles to the chain hanging from the ceiling and locked her ankles to the rings in the floor.  Her arms were pulled up until she formed an upside-down Y shape in the light.  The assistants then walked and waited by the walls of the room for their next part in the proceedings.  
  
Donovan approached the captive, his boots making a dull clomping sound on the floor.  He was dressed in a long-sleeved t-shirt and khaki pants.  He walked around the captive, studying her shapely body.  He came up behind her and squeezed her buttocks.    
  
The captive gave a small gasp of surprise at the contact but otherwise kept her head down and remained quiet.  Donovan pressed his body against her back.  His chin was almost even with the top of her head.  He ran his hands along the captive's hips and then interlocked his fingers over her belly button.  He put his nose against her ear and inhaled loudly.  
  
"You smell nice."  He kissed her neck and shoulder.  His left hand came up and gingerly felt along the top of the captive's head. "These . . . things on your head don't feel like I thought they would.  They're kind of spongy and they don't move.  They feel hard.  I though they'd be soft."  
  
"The rest of you feels nice and soft."  Donovan ran his right hand up the captive's inner thigh and then cupped her groin.  The fingers of his left hand walked up her body and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.    
  
"Do you know why you're here Liara T'Soni?"


	2. A Pleasant Mid-Day Viewing

_'Its pronounced Ta-soan-eee.'_  
  
"Liara Ta-soan-ee.  There. Did I get it right that time?"  
  
Liara kept her blindfolded face down and refused to speak.    
  
Donovan began pushing one of his fingers into her vagina while pinching harder on her nipple.   
   
"Come on now, Liara.  Its just a simple question.  It won't hurt to answer it."  
  
She stubbornly kept quiet.  
  
Donovan began thrusting up and down with his finger while he twisted her nipple.  A warm wetness began dripping down his hand.   
   
"I'm asking nicely Liara.  But I'm going to get very upset if you don't answer me."  
  
Liara finally raised her head and gasped out a shaky "Yes!"  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"My name is Liara T'soni."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
Donovan stopped the activities with his hands and then clasped Liara around her stomach, holding her in an obscenely gentle hug.  He kissed her neck again and lightly ran his tongue along her ear.    
  
"Mmmm.  You smell nice and you taste nice too.  Are all Asari's like that?  Or just the female ones?"  
  
_'There are no female or male Asari.  They're all one gender.  Didn't you read the material about them?'  
_  
'So fucking sue me.'  
  
"Haven't you ever seen an Asari before?" Liara asked confusedly.  
  
"You're the first one."  Donovan was angered at this disruption in the proceedings and pressed ahead.   
  
"Did they tell you why you're here Liara?" he asked again.  
  
"They said," Liara shuddered as Donovan's hands started roaming up and down her body and he continued kissing her neck.  "I'm supposed to film a, a, video with you," she said.  Fear made her voice shake.  Donovan placed his palm between her breasts and felt the frantic pounding of her heart.  
  
"Yes, that's right.  And then we will be showing that video to a friend of yours here at our facility.  But first I want to show you something I made for you yesterday."  
  
"Let your eyes adjust to the light slowly when I take the blindfold off."  Donovan untied the purple silk scarf around Liara's eyes.  "Give it a minute."  
  
Donovan waited a moment then rang turned his head towards where the assistants were quietly waiting.    
  
"Turn on the video."    
  
A large flat-screen monitor, mounted on a wheeled cart, was pushed towards the pair.  The assistants stopped just outside the cone of light and turned it on.  Liara gasped at what she saw.  
  
"By the Goddess . . . no.  My love." Tears started falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I take it you recognize her Liara?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Commander Shepard.  I have been looking for her for months."  Liara sobbed.  "How long has she been here?"  
  
"A couple months.  Quite the coincidence don't you think?  Look on the bright side Liara; now you know Shepard's alive."  
  
"Take me and let her go.  Please!"  
  
"Sorry Liara. A decision like that is outside my pay-grade.  But keep watching.  Its very important you see this."  
  
On the screen Shepard, a thin, fit white woman with pale skin and red hair was kneeling on a floor.  She was wearing her trademark black N7 armor, but with the chest ripped out to expose her small but firm breasts.  Her hands were fastened above her head with the same padded shackles holding firmly onto Liara's hands.  A  double ring-gag with a head harness forced her mouth open.  Drool was running down her chin and dripping on her breasts.    
  
"You know, I'm pretty sure that uniform isn't up to standard," Donovan's voice was heard on the screen as he stepped into view.  He was wearing the same khaki pants and long-sleeved t-shirt he had on now.   
   
"Officers are supposed to set the example.  What kind of example are you setting?" Donovan asked as he pulled his pants down.  His erection sprang out, veiny and red.  He grabbed Shepard's hair and began forcing his penis into her helpless mouth.    
  
Long strings of drool kept falling down Shepard's chest as Donovan slowly bobbed her head back and forth.  His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensation.    
  
"I saw how you were looking at me Commander.  If looks could kill I'd be ashes right now."  
  
Donovan's face became flush and his breathing quickened.  He began grunting as he increased the pace of Shepard's mouth.  
  
"I wonder (uh) how many times (oh yeah) I have to rape you to wipe that look away?  God that's good.  One hundred?  One thousand?  Ten thousand?"    
  
Donovan slammed his cock into Shepard's mouth as he exploded, forcing his cum down her throat.  "Oh Jesus, oh Jesus, goddamn that's good."  He withdrew his cock slightly and stroked it with his hand, sending the final few spurts of cum into Shepard's mouth.  He forced her head back and pinched her nose shut, forcing Shepard to hold the cum in her mouth as her face slowly turned red.    
  
Donovan panted as he spoke.  "I don't know how many times Commander.  But I do know eventually that anger will give way to despair.  To hopelessness.  To the realization that this is all you have to look forward to for the rest of your life."    
  
He met Shepard's defiant eyes and gave her an evil smile.  "We're going to have to do something about this temper problem of yours.  Hey, I sympathize with you.  I've had a lot jobs I hated too.  But that's not an excuse.  We're going to have to do something to solve this."  
  
  
With that he finally released Shepard's head and laughed as she coughed, gagged and spit the cum from her mouth while gasping for air.    
  
"We've got something special planned for you Shepard."    
  
Donovan looked at Shepard's face and saw the same hatred and anger.  But there was something else.  A tiny, oh-so-slight, glimmer of fear.  
  
"Its going to be awesome."  
  
  
The monitor went black.  
  
The mascara and make-up carefully applied to Liara's face ran down her cheeks as she cried.  The black trails matched the black despair in her eyes.  
  
"Why . . . why are you doing this?" Liara sobbed as she spoke.   
   
"I asked that same question the other day." Donovan thought back to the short conversation he'd had with Omega earlier.   
  
  
'Why do you guys run this place?'  
  
_'To make a profit.  Why else?'  
_  
'I mean in the big-picture strategic sense.  You have all this technology and mind-control and flim-flam and doodads and who knows what else.  Why would you use all that to run a glorified brothel?'  
  
_'There is a reason for it.  Think of the emotions in this place.  The despair, the pain, the lust, the anger.  They permeate the walls and floors.  For those who can detect them this place is almost overwhelming in its emotional miasma.'_  
  
'And that does what exactly?  Who benefits from that?'  
  
_'I'm . . . not actually certain.  Nobody knows who the Founders are.  But they're real and they benefit from those emotions in some way.'  
_  
'Did someone tell you this?  Or are you just pulling this out your ass?'  
  
_'Some of it I've been told and some of it are insights from being psychic.'  
_  
_'Speaking of being psychic; I was the one that did your initial screening the first time you came here.  Considering the things I saw in your head its easy to see why you like this job.'_  
  
'I am who I am.  I won't apologize for that.  And its not like you have the moral high-ground.'  
  
_'HA.  I'm not judging you.  Just pointing out a fact.'_  
  
  
"I guess the only reason that matters to you, Liara, is that we do it because we can."  Donovan hugged her tighter and kissed her neck again.  He ran his fingernails lightly up her rib-cage and smiled when she shivered.    
  
"It won't be all bad Liara.  You might even like being here!"  
  
"What in the Goddess' name do you want from me?" Liara innocent voice was soft and fearful.  Donovan felt his cock stirring listening to the despair in her voice.    
  
  
"As I'm sure was clear from the video, Shepard isn't fulfilling her duties properly.  She's an officer.  She should be setting a good example for the rest of the Subjects to follow.  Not giving the clients a death-glare just because they're raping her."  
  
"So you and I are going to make a video together.  Just like the one we just watched.  And then we will show that video to your girlfriend and explain to her, in exquisite detail, what will happen to you if her performance doesn't make an immediate improvement."    
  
"Please . . . just please let me see her after this.  I'll do anything you want.  Just let me touch her so I know she's alive," Liara's desperation was plain on her innocent face.

"That can be arranged.  And now lets get on with the proceedings."  Donovan stopped hugging Liara and walked toward a wall with various sex toys and bondage equipment hanging off it.  He picked up a small wooden paddle with the word 'SLUT' carved into both sides.    
  
He saw Liara's hands were clenched as he walked back to her, with the sound of his boots echoing off the wall.  She tried to pull her hands out of the shackles until the muscles and tendons in her arms stood out.  She gave up with a gasp and a sob.  Her breathing was heavy as her head fell forward.  
  
"Easy now, Liara.  You're going to hurt yourself.  That's my job."  Donovan slapped the paddle across Liara's buttocks.  The echoes of the paddle's crack blended with her scream.  


	3. A Gold-Star for Participating

Donovan alternated between Liara's buttocks with the paddle, giving each one a firm crack, waiting a few seconds, then cracking against the other one.  He occasionally gave a harsher slap of the paddle against both buttocks.  As he worked he would pause to run his hands over her back, her breasts, her groin, her hips.    
  
Liara clamped her mouth shut after the first scream and kept her face stoically blank.  At first.  As the paddling continued, tears kept flowing down her face and her composure began to fade.  Her head began to tilt back, the pain twisting her beautiful face into something distorted and ugly, her body jumping with every slap.  Eventually, her will cracked and she began to scream after each strike, sobbing and pleading for Donovan to stop.  
  
"Goddess help me . . . please stop this . . . PLEASE!"  
  
After several minutes of the torture Donovan stood back to study his captive.  Her ass had turned from its usual light blue to a deep shade of purple.  Donovan gave one last slap against Liara's ass with his bare hand and hung the paddle back up on the wall.  
  
Donovan walked back to her and gently hugged Liara from behind, carefully avoiding pressing against her bruised buttocks.  
  
"Easy now, easy.  That's all over Liara.  You're OK now," Donovan whispered in her ear.  His hands began roaming over her body again.    
  
"How can you do this to me?  Wha . . . what kin, kind of m, monster are you?" Liara sobbed.  
  
"The human kind Liara."    
  
Donovan waited several minutes, gently rocking back and forth, while tenderly holding Liara in his arms.  Her sobbing and crying faded as her breathing returned to normal.    
  
Donovan stroked Liara's head as he whispered in her ear:  
  
"Ready for the next part Liara?" He turned to address the hostesses standing by the wall.  
  
"All right ladies time for phase two," Donovan yelled to the hostesses and clapped his hands together.    
  
"You guys are up.  Lets put on a good show for Commander Shepard!"  
  
The hostesses placed a small, wooden table in front of Liara then moved to grab her arms as Donovan lowered the chain holding her shackles in the air.  They quickly bent Liara over the table then re-chained her hand-shackles to one of the metal rings in the floor.  Two hostesses walked back to the wall while the third shoved a spreader bar between Liara's knees, strapping her legs into place.  Liara was now bent over the table, lying on her stomach, with her hands chained to the floor and her legs forced to spread wide.    
  
The three hostesses walked in front of Liara, stepping into the light where she could see them.  Two hostesses were petite and fair skinned.  One had light red hair and green eyes, while the other had brunette hair and brown eyes.  The third hostess had a darker, mocha-shaded skin-tone with bigger hips and buttocks.  Liara's eyes went wide with fear when she saw what two of them were wearing.    
  
"Goddess no!"  
  
The two white hostesses now had on matching strap-on dildos, with leather harnesses firmly fastened around their hips.  The dildos were both large and thick and identical except for their colors.  One hostess had a purple dildo with a white head and the other a white dildo with a purple head.    
  
"All right ladies, take your positions," Donovan spoke like the announcer at a race.  One hostess positioned herself at Liara's head while the other went behind.  The hostess behind held a tube of lubricant in her hands.  She smeared a thick layer of gel on her dildo and then rubbed more into Liara's pussy.    
  
The woman in front, with pale skin and freckles on her face spoke to Liara, an Irish accent thickening her words:  
"I've heard about you luv.  You're one of them gold-star dykes aren't ya?  Well don't you fret about this hen; you'll still be one after we're done screwing ya."  
  
"But not after Mr. Donovan gets done with you!" the hostess behind Liara said with a laugh.  
  
"All right ladies," Donovan raised his hands in the air.    
  
"On your marks.  Get set.  Go!"  Donovan dramatically waved his arms down.  
  
The hostesses immediately plunged into Liara and began vigorously thrusting their hips back and forth.  The third hostess, the one not busy raping, helped the hostess fucking Liara's mouth.  She kept one hand firmly around Liara's throat and the other on top of her head, holding it in place while the dildo rammed back and forth in Liara's mouth.     
  
Donovan leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, as he watched the rape in progress.    
  
_'Enjoying the show?'_ Omega's voice asked inside his mind.  
  
'It's even better than the Superbowl.  What was that gold-star dyke stuff about?'  
  
_'A gold-star lesbian is a woman who has never had sex with a man.'_  
  
'And when I'm done with her what will Liara be?'  
  
_'A silver-star lesbian.  That's a woman who had sex with a man but wasn't aroused by it.'  
_  
'I had no idea lesbians had such an intricate hierarchy of rankings.'  
  
The hostesses began to time their thrusting, with one penetrating while the other pulled back.  They then began to thrust into Liara simultaneously, their heads thrown back and faces flushed.  All three taunted Liara as the rape continued.  
  
"Bet you didn't know what you were missing luv! . . . That's a mouth made for sucking cock . . . Next gang-bang I get to fuck her!"  
  
_'This is wrong Donovan,'_ Omega projected into his mind.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?"  Donovan's mouth hung open in shock.    
  
The three hostesses ignored his outburst and continued raping Liara.  
  
'A bit late to be growing a conscience don't you think?'  
  
_'Its not that!  Liara isn't a hard-ass like Shepard is.  She can only take so much.  If you keep this up for too long her mind will snap like a dry twig.  She'd be as usefull as a blow-up sex doll to us then.'_  
  
'Are you sure about that?'  
  
_'I'm psychic, remember?'_  
  
'All right.  Tell the girls to finish off and then we'll move to the last part.'   
  
At the mental urging of Omega the hostesses sped up their thrusting, growing increasingly vocal and excited.  The two raping Liara finished with loud (fake) orgasms and then stepped back, breathing heavily.  The one behind slapped Liara's ass and laughed at her scream.  
  
"Thank you ladies, thank you very much.  That was an excellent performance by all three of you.  Take a moment to rest then get Liara into position for our finale."  
  
"Please stop this.  No more . . . by the Goddess I'm begging you," Liara pleaded.  Her innocent voice was heavy with misery and despair.  
    
"You're doing great Liara.  Just one final act then the video will be complete.  Just hang in there a little longer," Donovan said.    
  
The hostessed removed the harnesses around their hips then began unlocking Liara's hand-shackles from the floor.  The spreader bar was removed and Liara was made to stand up while the table was moved out of the way.  A pillow was placed on the floor where the table had been.  
  
"Just kneel down on the pillow luv, that's a good girl."  
  
The hostesses guided Liara onto the pillow then moved away.  Donovan approached Liara and gently stroked her cheeks.    
  
"Don't worry Liara.  This next part won't hurt at all.  I promise.  Just work with me and nothing bad will happen."  
  
"I have to ask you a delicate question Liara," Donovan continued.  "It's a personal matter and I hope you won't hold it against me . . . but I have to ask.  Have you ever sucked a man's cock?"  
  
"I .  . . what?  Just . . . just do what you're going to do and get this nightmare over with."  
  
"That wasn't an answer Liara.  You know how I feel about you answering me." As he said this Donovan took hold of Liara's head, tilting her face up to meet his eyes.    
  
"No," Liara answered.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No, I have never," she shuddered and paused a moment.   "I have never sucked a man's cock."  Her composure broke and she let out a single sob.    
  
"Well that could be an issue.  Because at this place, you're gonna have to suck a lot of cocks. Every day.  So why don't I help and teach you the proper techniques for a blowjob?  You'll be able to hit the ground running when you get started at your new job."  
  
"Now before I do this, I have to know I can trust you Liara," Donovan said.  "You're not going to bite me while I'm teaching are you?"  
  
"No, I . . . I won't bite you, sir."  
  
'Is she telling the truth?' Donovan asked inside his mind to Omega.  
  
_'She is telling the truth,'_ Omega replied.  _'There is no danger.'_  
  
'That's easy for you to say.  Your cock isn't getting shoved in her mouth.'  
  
_'I don't have a cock.'_  
  
'Be that as it may . . . I still need some more assurances.'  
  
He addressed Liara again:  
"Close your eyes Liara."  
  
After she closed them, Donovan placed his thumbs on her eyelids and applied a very slight pressure.  
  
"If you bite me, what you've just been through will seem like a fun little siesta compared to the sick fucking shit I'll do to you.  And then I'll staple your eyelids open and make you watch while I do that same sick fucking shit to your girlfriend Shepard."  He slowly increased the pressure of his thumbs.  "Do you understand me?"  


	4. Wee Blue Bonnet

"Yes, by the Goddess I understand.  I swear I won't bite you.  Just, _please_ , get this over with."   
  
"It's going to be all right Liara.  I'm not really a bad person.  I just can't go taking chances with such an important piece of equipment. "  Donovan removed his thumbs from her eyes.  "Now open your mouth as wide as you can and relax your jaw."  
  
"Ok, that's good Liara."  Donovan unbuttoned and pulled his pants down.  He guided his cock into her open mouth.  "Remember to keep your jaw relaxed."  
  
"Oh yeah, I like that.  Now glide your tongue along the bottom of my cock.  Ooh yeah,  that's perfect.  Now just move your mouth back and forth.  Easy there Liara.  No teeth.  Now take your tongue and make a circle around the head of my cock.  Jesus Christ that's good."  Donovan felt himself becoming more and more engorged.  "See how much you can take in Liara."  
  
"That's really good.  You have a talent for this Liara.  A God-given gift.  I knew you were a natural-born cock-sucker the moment I laid eyes on you.  You're going to love it here."  
  
Donovan's breathing became heavier as the sensations on his cock rolled over him.  "I know how this looks Liara.  It looks selfish.  It looks like I'm taking advantage of you.  But it's really not Liara.  I'm doing this for you.  I'm letting you suck my cock for your benefit, not mine.  I hope you appreciate that."   
  
He looked down at her face.  Liara had her eyes squeezed shut and her shackled hands were clasped together as if she were praying.  "This isn't so bad is it?  You could do this all day I bet.  At least, you _will_ be doing it all day."   
  
He grabbed her head and began bobbing it back-and-forth faster.  "Ok, Liara, I'm almost done.  Get ready.  I'm going to shove my cock down your throat in a second.  Ooooh yeah, oh dear God, oh Jesus, oh Jesus."  He grabbed her head and shoved his cock inside her mouth as far as it would go, erupting directly down Liara's throat.   
  
Liara gagged and tried to pull her head back but Donovan held firm until he was finished.  He withdrew with a popping sound, rivulets of saliva and cum running from his cock to Liara's mouth.   
  
"Man that was good.  You have a God-given talent for sucking cock Liara.  You were meant to be in this place."  He turned towards the hostesses.  "All right girls, lets get a clean-up here and take Liara to the infirmary."   
  
Liara had collapsed as soon as Donovan released her and fell to the floor.  The rings her ankles were still fastened to prevented her from curling up like she wanted.  She hugged herself around her breasts as much as her shackled wrists allowed and sobbed. Her eyes remained squeezed shut while the hostesses wiped her body clean.    
  
'Get this video edited and ready as soon as possible Omega.  I want to see Shepard's face when she watches it.'  
  
_'It's already being worked on.  But your part is done.  Management thinks having you there will be too much for Shepard.'_  
  
'Too much?  You guys have some weird fucking ideas about running this place.  You guys kidnap Shepard, then torture and rape her every day.  Then you do the same thing to her girlfriend.  But me being there when she watches this video crosses a line?'  
  
_'We don't have to explain our decisions Donovan.  If you have a problem with that Security will be happy to explain exactly how much you're wrong.'_  
  
'Fine, be that way.  I'm heading to my room to get cleaned up.'  
  
_'You'll probably never see Liara again either.  Unless she or Shepard cause us problems.'_  
  
'You guys really take a lot of the fun out of this.'  
  
  
  
The routine this morning was different.  Every time the routine changed in this hellish place it meant her already bleak prospects for the day were going to become worse.   
  
This was one of the scheduled rest days.  But instead of finding herself in the usual workout area, when she woke up after being released from the transport pod, she found herself in an empty booth.  Three hostesses and two large, muscular women, wearing the purple and white riot gear that were part of the security uniforms, waited for her.    
  
A specially made restraint chair sat in the middle of the room bolted to the floor.  Shepard was stripped nude then secured to the chair.  Nude except for her custom-fitted metal collar.  Shepard had spent her every single moment at the Sex Arcade with the collar clamped firmly around her neck.  The feel of it, the pressure it exerted, every glimpse she caught of herself in a mirror wearing it, was a constant reminder of her enslavement.  Her body was secured to the chair with straps fastened across her waist, chest and legs.  Her hands were shackled behind the back of the chair.   
  
Shepard flexed her muscles, testing the straps, but they held firm.  She looked around the room, looking for a means of escape, the same way she had done every day since being captured.  She did it more as a reflex at this point than with any real expectation of finding a weakness.  Any hopes she had about escaping or being rescued had faded.   
  
"Upping the work schedule?  What's wrong?  The monthly rape quota running short?"  
  
"Don't be silly, luv."  A hostess with a noticeable Irish accent spoke to her.  "We're doing fine with the rape quota.  You're here because  we've got a surprise for you this morning.  The Sex Arcade  made a special video just for you.  I got to star in it!"  
  
Shepard felt a coldness growing in the pit of her stomach.  "What kind of video?"  She would normally reply with some form of profanity or sarcasm but her growing fear prevented that.  
   
"You just sit there and find out, luv."  
  
A flat-screen monitor in the corner was plugged in.   
  
The screen turned on.  
  
Shepard had spent her entire time at the Sex Arcade denying her captors the satisfaction of seeing her break.  She never sobbed when the clients were abusing her.  She never begged anyone for help.  She had remained completely silent at first, stoically absorbing the punishments inflicted on her.  But her will had begun to fade as time passed and the traumas had never ceased.  She had capitulated enough to talk with her captors, desperately craving _some_ form of human interaction, even if just to hurl profanity at the people tormenting her.  Shepard had made certain, however, to never, _never,_ give her tormentors the satisfaction of hearing her scream.   
  
Shepard screamed, loud and long, the moment she saw Liara's face on the screen.   
  
"The lovely blue bonnet is your girly isn't she?"  
  
"No." Shepard was shaking her head.  "This is a fake.  That's not her."  The coldness in her stomach was spreading.  Her heart pounded and her breath grew faint.  She felt light-headed and the lights in the room were taking on a sharp, almost crystalline quality.  "You're just screwing with my head."   
  
"Oh, that's really her, luv.  We found these little mementos on her."  
  
The hostess held a small stone statue and a pair of lacy panties in front of Shepard's face.  Shepard recognized the statue as Prothean.  She had seen it every morning sitting on the nightstand on Liara's side of the bed.  The panties were a pair Shepard had bought as a cheeky gift for Liara on Valentine's Day.  Shepard remembered the first night Liara had worn them for her in a sudden flash of memory.  She remembered Liara's shyness, her submissiveness in the bedroom, all the little quirks of her personality that Shepard had fallen in love with.   
  
"Those aren't real . . . those are just things you monsters made yourselves."  Shepard was arguing, her mind refusing to accept the obvious horror in front of her.     
  
"How could we possibly know the exact kind of panties you bought for your blue bonnet?"  
  
Shepard opened her mouth to argue further but stopped short.  How _could_ they have known the exact kind of underwear she had bought for Liara?  The truth of what she was seeing in front of her slammed into her mind.   "Please.  Please, don't hurt her.  I'm begging you."  She felt scared in a way she never had since being captured.  Scared in a way she had never felt even _before_ being captured.  She could take whatever punishments were inflicted on her.  But having to watch those same torments inflicted on her sweet, innocent Liara . . .  
  
"You just sit back and enjoy this video, luv.  We'll be back in a little while to talk about things."  The hostesses and security escort left Shepard alone in the booth.   
  
Shepard screamed again as the video proceeded, begging and pleading with her captors.  The coldness inside grew more intense until her whole body went numb Shepard feeling as if her body were floating above the floor.  The numbness kept spreading, running up her spinal cord and into her very mind.  Shepard became dizzy.  All the while, the video played on relentlessly, showing her beloved Liara being raped and tortured, _right in front of her,_ while she could do nothing to stop it.   Her vision began fading, the monitor appearing to stretch away from her, receding down a long black hallway.  Finally, the trauma was too much for her.  She did something she had never done before.  Shepard fainted.   
  
"Shepard?  Are you awake luv?"   
  
A bitter smell filled Shepard's nostrils as the hostess waved a smelling salt under her nose.  
   
"There we are.  Did you like the video?  I did a pretty good job fucking your girly's mouth don't you think?"  
  
Shepard felt a warmth in her lap as consciousness returned.  She realized the hostess who spoke was sitting in her lap, her legs straddling the chair.  The hostess smiled when she saw Shepard was fully awake.  She gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"All better now.  We've got some things to discuss Shepard."  
  
Shepard blurted out, interrupting the hostess.  "Oh God, please.  I'm begging you.  Please, don't hurt her . . ."  
  
"Come now, luv."  The hostess held a finger up to Shepard's lips.  "Let me lay out your options first."  
  
"The management is willing to let your girly avoid the booths.  And we're willing to give you better quarters to sleep in and other luxuries.  We might even let you two bunk together."  The hostess ran her fingernail lightly along Shepard's jawline.   
  
"But you, luv, are going to have to show an immediate improvement in performance.  A big improvement.  If we still have the same problems with you we've always had . . .  things might get nasty.  So if you don't want to spend the next six months finding little pieces of the wee blue bonnet in your food every day, you had best take our offer.  It's not going to get any better, Commander."  
  
Shepard sobbed and tried to speak.  She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes.   
  
"Take a moment, Shepard.  It's important you speak to us very clearly."   
  
She met the hostess's eyes.  "You've won.  All right?  You beat me.  I swear to God I'll do anything you want me to."  Tears ran down her cheeks.  "I don't. . . I don't know why you enjoy doing these . . . _things_ to me.  I don't know why you brought me here."  Her voice broke as she sobbed uncontrollably.  "What possible reason could you have for doing this to me?  And why, _dear God why_ , did you have to bring my beautiful Liara to this horrible place?"  Any thoughts of dignity, of pride or honor, had fled from Shepard.  If she had to grovel like a coward to save Liara then she was willing to do it.   
  
"Just please, _I'm begging you_ , please don't hurt Liara." Shepard desperately pleaded with her eyes. "If you have any decency, even the slightest shred of compassion, you won't hurt Liara.  Whatever you want to do to her . . . just do to me instead.  Please."   
  
The hostess closed her eyes, concentrating.  She opened her eyes and smiled.  "All right, luv.  Management accepted your offer.  We'll take you at your word.  But we'll be watching your performance very closely.  This is going to be the start of a new working relationship between us, Shepard, and we're going to have to wipe the slate clean and start fresh.  I'll forgive you for all the mean things you said to me when clients were raping you.  You'll have to forgive me for the time I took a whip to your arse to get you to behave better.  And when I fucked you with the strap-on on my birthday. And when I almost drowned you in the hot tub when I forced you to give me head that same birthday.  Oh, and you'll have to forgive me raping your girlfriend, recording myself raping your girlfriend and then forcing you to watch the video of me raping your girlfriend."  She smiled.  "Can't believe I almost forgot that last one.  I mean, it just happened ten minutes ago!"  She threw her head back and laughed.  "I'm such an airhead some times, I swear." 

The hostess leaned in and lightly rubbed her nose with Shepard's while staring into her eyes.  "You'd think I was a blonde the way I forget things."  She began lightly kissing Shepard with dry, cool lips.  She moved down Shepard's neck, applying small kitten-like licks to her skin.  Shepard could feel her exhaling, the warm breath running over her bare shoulder.  "Me and the other girls were thinking we could have a little fun on your day off, luv."  The hostess's voice was low and throaty.  "Just you, me and my two girlfriends.  You won't mind will you?"    
  
Shepard forced herself to smile through her tears.  "No, I won't mind at all."  She kept still and made sure not to pull away as the hostess kissed her more forcefully, pushing her tongue inside Shepard's mouth.   
  
The two other hostesses in the room moved a small wooden table in front of Shepard. 

"Why do you get to make out with her while we have to set up?"  
  
"Don't fret now, Lani.  At least you get to fuck her this time."  
  
Shepard realized, with a jolt of recognition, she had seen the same table and the same hostesses in the video.   
  
"That's right, Commander.  We didn't get that much time with your girly.  But we've got all day to spend with you."  She ran her hand through Shepard's hair and grabbed her at the base of the neck.  "Just between you and me," she leaned in and put her mouth at Shepard's ear.   "I like fucking redheads the most."


	5. Unpleasant Realities

Donovan felt the mind-link fading as Omega left his mind.  The view of the room, as seen through the Irish hostess's eyes, vanished.   
  
_'Happy now?'_  
  
'Not really.  You stopped the show right when the good stuff was about to start.  What happens with Shepard next?'  
  
_'We send her back to her booth and watch what she does.  We let Liara move in with Shepard and avoid the booths.  What happens after that depends on how events turn out.'_  
  
'So the lovers are re-united, the clients get to rape a woman who pretends to enjoy it, and Sex Arcade gets to make more money.  It's always nice when a story has a happy ending for everybody.  I do wonder why you're not sending Liara to a booth though.'  
  
_'We will if Shepard slacks off.  But she won't.  I felt her emotions when she saw the video. We owned her body before this; now we own her soul.  She'll do anything to keep Liara safe.  Absolutely anything.'  
_ A sense of smug satisfaction bled through into Donovan's mind.  ' _But Liara is too fragile to last long in a booth.  She'd be a vegetable within a month.  There's no way we could use her then.'_  
  
'You're a psychic, right?  Why don't you just use mind-control or something to keep Liara sane?'  
  
_'I could do that but it takes time and I'd have to concentrate on just Liara.  The workload the psychics have here is huge.  There are thousands of people entering and exiting this place every day and very few psychics.  We have to screen new clients, monitor everyone at the facility, help acquire new Subjects, and keep the more dangerous Subjects under control.  S_ _ome of those women, if we lose control, could kill everyone in this facility with their bare hands.  Keeping the Subjects sane is the psychologists  job.  If one of them breaks we  just release them then find a replacement.'  
_  
'Sounds sensible.'  
  
Donovan stood up from his bed, stretched, then left the room he had been staying in.  He walked down a hallway, doors to apartments like his own lining the walls.  He left the hallway and entered one of the main concourses of the facility.   
  
'I like the tears the most,' he sent to Omega.  
  
_'The what?  What are you talking about?'_  
  
'You were wondering why I do these things.  I felt it during the mind-link.  They work both ways you know.'  
  
_'I know what you've done Donovan.'_  
  
'Yes, you know _what_ I've done.  Not _why_ I did it.  I can explain that if you want.'  
  
There followed a silence, short but profound.  Omega made up her mind.   
  
_'Go ahead.'_  
  
'Most people would think it's about the sex.  Frankly, sex with an unwilling partner isn't very good.  Masturbating is usually more enjoyable than raping.  And it's not about the torture either.  Well, mostly not about the torture.  That does have its own, shall we say, 'unique' thrill.'  
  
'No, the torture is mostly just a means to an end.  Which is the tears.  When I see the tears I know I've won.  It means all the planning and prepwork I've done have paid off.'  
  
'I do these things to look into a woman's eyes and see the fear in them.  The despair.  The hopelessness.  When I see a woman has given up and is just praying I won't kill her . . . that's the closest I'll ever get to being God.'  Donovan closed his eyes as a shiver went through his body.  
  
_'And then you kill them?'_  
  
'No, I never kill them.  That would mean their pain would be over.  By letting them live, they have to spend the rest of their lives remembering what I did to them.  And, believe me, I make sure they'll never forget.'  
  
Donovan felt a surge of emotion from Omega inside his mind that lasted for a second then vanished.   
  
'You still with me Omega?'  
  
_'Don't take this the wrong way - but I never want to meet you in person.  No offense.'  
_  
Donovan laughed.  'None taken.  But who knows what the future holds?  Maybe we will get to meet in person one day.'  
  
_'If we do I'll probably kill you.'_  
  
'Understandable.  But its not like what you do here is any better.  Take that woman right there.'  Donovan pointed at a display ahead of him.  
  
Where Donovan pointed, a tall, busty blonde woman was standing with her hands chained to the ceiling and her ankles shackled to the floor.  She wore a skin-tight blue body-suit that had her entire chest, stomach and groin area removed to expose her body.  A golden ball-gag, matching the color of her hair, was strapped inside her mouth.  A man yanked on her hair, pulling her head back, as he thrust into her from behind.  
   
_'That's Samus Aran.  What about her?'_  
  
'Before she got brought here what did she do?'  
  
_'Her file says 'bounty hunter' but it doesn't give any details.'_  
  
'Well it's safe to say she was an active woman, who went where she wanted and controlled her own destiny.  And now she controls nothing.  Where she sleeps, what she eats, what she wears - all decided for her by someone else.  She doesn't even control who touches her body.'  Donovan smiled.   
  
'She's not a person anymore - she's property.  And that's all she'll ever be for the rest of her life.  Which, frankly, will be a lot shorter in here than it would be on the outside.  With every second of it spent as someone else's toy, an object to be used for pleasure and nothing else.  I couldn't imagine anything more deliciously sadistic than this place if I tried.'  
  
_'We don't keep the Subjects forever.  Samus has been here almost seven years now and she's set to be released soon,'_ Omega replied.  
  
'Seven years?  So they all get released after seven years?'  
  
_'Ten years is the maximum.  We're  letting Samus go early because she's been well-behaved during her time here.'_  
  
'Ten years.  There are murderers who don't spend that much time in prison.  And what happens after she's released?'  
  
_'She gets a reward based on how much revenue she brought in and then we find a replacement for her.'_  
  
'Ok.  But I was really referring to Samus.  What does she do after she gets her trophy of appreciation and separation pay?  Are you guys decent enough to wipe her memories of this place?  
  
_'I . . . don't really know what she does afterwards.  I guess she goes back to doing whatever she did before being captured.'_ A sense of unease bled through her mind-link to Donovan.  
_'But we won't wipe her memories.  Wiping away seven years of her life would damage the rest of her mind.  And a memory-wipe that big is likely to fail over time - so there would be no point to it.'  
_  
'So after seven years of hell she just brushes the dust off and heads back to the old 9-to-5 grind huh?  She's never going to get over this place and she'll never be the same person she was before.  I'd be amazed if she doesn't commit suicide after what she's been through.'  
  
Omega was silent in his head.  
  
'I'm bringing up some unpleasant realities about this place you've never thought about aren't I?  How long have you worked here?'  
  
_'Three days.'_  
  
'A total noobie.  I'd say you should quit if you don't like this place but then all those delicious emotions you soak up every day would be gone.  And I imagine quitting isn't something the psychics are allowed to do.'  
  
_'How do you -'_ Omega stopped short.  _'No.  Quitting would not be wise.  Not wise for any employee here.  That includes you, Donovan.'_  
  
'I couldn't imagine a place I would love working at more.  I'd be here every day if I could afford it.'  He looked back at Samus and studied the despairing look on her face.  'What is Samus thinking about right now?'

Omega was quiet for a moment as she concentrated on Samus' mind.  _'She's trying to remember what her life was like before she was brought here.  Trying to forget what's happening to her right now. The images are all blurry, though.  She's been here so long she's having trouble remembering what her life was like before this happened to her.'_ Omega paused.  _'If we gave her a choice, I don't think she'd want to leave this place.  Samus thinks she must have done something terribly wrong in her life to have wound up here.  I think she believes she deserves to be here.'_

'And does she?' Donovan asked, a wry smile on his face.

 _'Of course not, no-one deserves-'_   Omega went silent after that.  
  
Donovan chuckled.  'Well, I'm done chit-chatting for the day,' Donovan messaged.  'Gonna go be someone's worst nightmare I suppose.  Hope you enjoy the rest of your day.'  
  
_'Yes, you -'_ Omega stopped herself from saying the reflexive pleasantry.  _'Remember what I said about meeting you Donovan.'_  
  
'Hey, don't be like that.  I'm a nice guy once you get to know me.  Honest.'


End file.
